


Tell Him

by Copperstown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperstown/pseuds/Copperstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn does a little performance for Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short drabble that I wrote for my sister. t’s pure fluff and humor. Also it makes the most sense if you’ve seen Glee’s performance of “Tell Him”.

It only took thirty seconds of Zayn dancing and miming along to “Tell Him” before Liam couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore. And Liam laughing only makes Zayn grin and dance even more enthusiastically, so it’s all good. It’s all very good and very ridiculous, and Liam almost wishes he could film it and watch it again later (too dangerous). Zayn is throwing his everything into dancing along to the song, making gestures that go along with the lyrics, and Liam is doubling over in his seat. When the song finishes, Zayn does jazz hands, and Liam claps enthusiastically.

“Amazing!” he giggles. “What brought that on?”

“Do I really need a reason?” Zayn asks, a little out of breath.

“Guess not. But really, why the performance?” Liam inquires.

“Saw a clip of Glee doing it on YouTube. I thought it’d be fun,” Zayn shrugs.

“Oh, it was. I appreciate the entertainment,” Liam says and blows Zayn a kiss. “Thanks, darling.”

“You’re welcome,” Zayn replies. He steps closer and takes Liam’s hand. “And now I need to tell you something.”

Liam has an idea as to where this is going, and he likes that idea, but he still frowns a little, even though he keeps smiling. It could go sour.

“And what’s that?” he asks.

“I’m never gonna leave you,” Zayn says. Liam’s idea was correct, then. Zayn tries to keep a straight, serious face, but he kind of fails. “And I’ll always love you.”

Liam pulls on Zayn’s hand until Zayn sits down in his lap, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck. Liam’s arms, in return, go around Zayn’s waist.

“I’m never gonna leave you either,” Liam smiles. “And I’ll always love you, too.”

“Good,” Zayn grins and pecks Liam on the lips. “Because otherwize that whole performance would’ve been an embarrasing waste of time.”

Liam laughs again, and Zayn presses his own smile against Liam’s. It’s a short kiss, because they both keep laughing, but they manage to straighten their faces out for the next one.


End file.
